History Repeats Itself
by gilmorefan98
Summary: What if Kirk didnt coming screaming down the stairs during the Season 4 finale. Completely AU. No Rory sleeping with Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

History repeats itself

Takes place during the fifth season. What if Kirk didn't interrupt Luke and Lorelai's kiss.

"Would you just stand still" Luke said

Moving in to kiss Lorelai. He put his lips up to hers and it felt like he belonged there.

They broke apart and Lorelai moved in again. "What are you doing?" Luke asked

"Would you just stand still?"

Lorelai moved closer to Luke and put her lips to his and it was more passionate then the first one. He liked it. They broke apart for the second time and went to kiss again.

"Wow, I have a room upstairs. Do you want to join me?"

"Luke, I'm shocked. Are you asking me to come upstairs with you?"

"Yes, are you coming?"

Lorelai followed Luke upstairs to his room.

"Luke, are you we aren't rushing this."

"I have been waiting for a long time. I'm ready."

"Ok." Lorelai said kissing Luke for the fourth time that night. She lifted his brown sweater over his head and saw for the first time Luke's chest. It was perfect. Luke followed with her shirt and bra.

"Wow, um should we move this to the bed?"

Luke led her over to his bed and continued to take off her skirt. He saw that she was only wearing a thong.

"You were teasing me with me by wearing this all night."

"It was my only clean pair of underwear"

Luke continued to pull her underwear down and threw them off the bed.

"It's not right. I'm naked and you are there still dressed. Though I see someone is ready to go. Right, Oscar?"

"Why do you have to name everything? I don't want it to have a name?" Luke said as Lorelai was taking off his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Luke stood up and took off his jeans and plaid boxers and went back to Lorelai.

Luke rubbed her clit until her juices were flowing. Then he knew she was ready.

"Lorelai, I don't have anything."

"It's ok. I'm covered. I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need you right now Luke."

Luke took that and plunged into Lorelai. He pulled in and out and he fit perfect. Lorelai was soon coming and so was he. Suddenly he let go and Lorelai screamed his name.

Afterward they both lay next to each other basking in the afterglow.

"I need to check on my inn. I need to check on Rory."

"Oh yes. Are you going to come back up here?"

"Of course, I want a round two."

Lorelai got out of Luke's bed and got dressed and headed to her own room to find Rory fast asleep. She then walked down stairs to find Kirk on the couch.

"Kirk, are you ok?"

Kirk rolled over and uncovered himself.

"Kirk! Why are you down here naked? Please cover yourself please."

Lorelai went into the kitchen for coffee and ran into Sookie.

"Sook, Why are you up so early?"

"I just wanted to see if my bread was rising. It's a little more humid than it was yesterday."

"Oh. Did you know that Kirk is naked in the living room?"

"I did. I didn't want to do anything about it."

"Fine, you know I'm happy."

"Why? What happened?"

"I kissed Luke tonight."

"What? Tonight? That's amazing. Anything else happen tonight."

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was walking by Luke's room and I heard panting and moaning. Now I would just walk by but this was Luke's room and I want to know who Luke was with."

"I didn't think we were that loud. It was great. I'm going back up after I get some coffee."

"So that was you and Luke. Oh my god."

"Shhh. I don't want him to find out that I told you. I have to get back to him. See you in the morning."

While Lorelai and Sookie were in the kitchen talking Luke was lying in bed thinking about sex with Lorelai. He never felt this way about anyone before not Nicole or Rachel. Lorelai was different and he liked it. Then he remembered Rory and how we were going to tell her. Would she be ok if we started dating? He didn't even know if Lorelai wanted to date him. He hoped it wasn't a onetime thing. He couldn't deal with that. As he thought that last thing his room door opened and Lorelai walked in. He was happy she was here.

"Lorelai, is this a one night thing or do you want to date me?"

"I really want to date you. Let's talk about this tomorrow."

That is not the answer he wanted but still he loved Lorelai and hope that she would love him too. Lorelai went into the bathroom and undressed and got back into bed with Luke.

"Are we going for round two?"

"Not tonight. I'm tired. You wore me out."

"Oh. Ok. Good night." Lorelai said falling asleep against Luke's chest.

The next morning Rory woke up and noticed that Lorelai was not in her bed. Rory got up and headed downstairs. She didn't see her mother. She wondered where her mom was. Maybe she would ask Luke. He always knows where mom is. Rory knocked on Luke's door and opened it. She wasn't expecting to find her mom and Luke in bed together. She closed the door and knocked harder and she heard someone on the other side of the door. Luke opened the door fully clothed and saw Rory there.

"Rory, hi. What do you want?"

"Do you know where my mom is? I can't find her."

"I don't know where she is but I know she will be there soon. Don't worry."

"Ok. See you downstairs."

Luke closed his door and headed into the bathroom where Lorelai was taking a shower.

"You want to join me in the shower?'

"Yes, but that was Rory at the door. She is wondering where you are."

"Did you answer the door naked?"

"No! I didn't. I wouldn't answer the door naked anyway."

"So, are you coming in? The water's getting cold."

"Lorelai, shouldn't you be getting ready. You have an inn full of guests here."

"Oh, crap. You're right. I'm getting ready and Rory is wondering where I got to."

"Yeah, about Rory, are you going to tell her about us and what happened here last night?"

"I don't know yet. I do know that I want to date you and I want more nights like this. Does that make you happy?"

"Very happy, go downstairs I will be there soon. I have to take a shower too."

"See you downstairs."

Lorelai walked out of Luke's room and walked downstairs and went into the dining room.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep last night?"

"Good, where did you go last night?"

"I'll talk to you later about where I was."

"I know you were with Luke last night."

"What? How?"

"I knocked on Luke's door this morning and didn't answer so I opened his door and there you were lying in bed with Luke."

"Oh god, at least tell me we were covered."

"Yes but that does not erase the fact that you slept with Luke"

"Not so loud, I don't want Hello Magazine hearing this."

"Oh, tell me the rest at home."

"Ok, I have to make the rounds."

"Mom, I have to tell you that Grandma and Grandpa went home last night."

"I know, Mom told me that they weren't together anymore."

Lorelai was making the rounds and checking on her guests but noticed that one guest wasn't down yet. So she went up to Luke's room and checked on him.

"Luke, are you still in there?"

Luke opened the door and saw Lorelai there

"Lorelai, what are you doing up here? I told you I'd be right down."

"That was 30 minutes ago. I'm just making sure that you are all right."

"Why wouldn't I be all right?" Luke said still standing with his back to Lorelai.

"Luke , is something wrong?"

"I think I took a wrong pill this morning or I'm very turned on by you this morning."

"Why?"

Luke turned around and there was Luke standing with his cock sticking straight up

"Luke, Your. Its"

"I know and I can't get rid of it."

"I know of one way to get rid of it and it looks like you're ready."

Luke moved towards Lorelai and kissed her while Lorelai could feel his length against her stomach. Luke took off her blue shirt and pants and saw that she was wearing the same underwear as last night.

"You're still wearing them?"

Lorelai nodded and led Luke to his bed while she worked on his flannel shirt.

"Oh god, I can't get this off fast enough."

Luke took that as a sign and lifted his flannel shirt and his undershirt over his head exposing his chest. He took Lorelai's bra off and started to suck on her nipples. Lorelai never saw this side of Luke before and she liked it. She started to take his belt off and pants and pulled down his boxers to free his length. She took his length and stroked it. She could hear Luke groan. She licked the tip and put his length in her mouth. She ran her tongue along and her fingers touched his balls. Luke was groaning so much he wanted her right now.

So he flipped her over and plunged into Lorelai. Lorelai gasped at the sight of his length coated with her juices. Luke was almost there and he knew that Lorelai was almost there so he pushed into her one more time and his seed went into Lorelai. Luke pulled out of Lorelai and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

While Luke was in the bathroom Lorelai got dressed. She was happy. She never had sex like this and she liked it.

Luke came out of the bathroom to see Lorelai all dressed and him still naked.

"Oh, you're dressed."

"Yes, I have to check on my inn. I wish I could spend the day with you in bed."

"I have to check on the diner anyway too. Can I see you tonight?"

"Sure, what time should I be at the diner?"

"I'll close early and make you some dinner and see where it goes from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

First chapter is up and second on is coming soon I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of History Repeats Itself

After their little romp in the room Luke and Lorelai got dressed and Luke went to the diner and Lorelai stayed at the inn. They were both excited about tonight. Lorelai came into the diner for coffee and asked Luke what time should she be there tonight.

"How about 7, does that sound good to you?"

"See you at 7."

Lorelai walked home and saw Rory. She had to tell Rory the story but since she talked to her last her and Luke slept together again.

"Hey"

"Hey mom, so are you going to tell me the story now."

"I want to, but you seem so against Luke and me dating."

"It's not the dating part it's the sleeping with him part."

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Luke is our friend and I don't want anything to happen."

"Honey, nothing is going to happen."

"Grandma invited me along to Europe this summer; I think I'm going to join her."

"Ok, I guess. What brought this on?"

"I guess when I found you and Luke together."

Lorelai couldn't believe that her own daughter couldn't be happy for her and Luke and her day went down from there. Luke's sister called and Luke told Lorelai that he would be heading up to Maine for 2 weeks. Lorelai lost her daughter and is now losing her lover. She felt alone for the first time in years.

2 weeks went by and the inn was at full capacity and Luke wasn't back yet. She missed him but she kept her mind busy with the inn. Rory was due home tomorrow and she was looking forward to seeing her. 2 weeks later Luke still didn't show up and Lorelai was getting angry. Rory said that she should calm down and go to work.

"I know I should go to work but he hasn't called in 4 weeks. Why?"

"He is taking care of Liz and TJ so he has his hands full. I feel sorry for you."

"Well, I'm heading to work. If Luke calls tell him I'm at the inn."

"I know you tell me every day."

Rory was so frustrated that Luke wasn't returning Lorelai's calls so she decided to do something about it. She snuck into his apartment and got Liz and TJ's cell number and called it.

"Hello" Liz answered

"Hi, my name is Rory and I'm looking for Luke. Is he there?"

"Yes, Luke there is someone on the phone for you."

Luke looked up and hoped maybe it would be Lorelai but it wasn't

"Hello"

"Luke where have you been? Lorelai is worried about you. You told her 2 weeks you be gone and it's almost 5 weeks."

"Rory, I'm busy up here with Liz and TJ. They want me to help them with the booth at the faire they do. I'm coming home soon"

"Why haven't you called her, she misses you?"

"I just forgot. I miss her too."

"Come home."

"It's not that easy Rory. Liz and TJ still need help."

"Are you avoiding her?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"I'll talk to you later. I hope that you are coming home soon."

With that Rory hung up the phone still mad at Luke for leaving her mom. Lorelai walked into the living room eating apple slices

"Apple slices?"

"Yeah, they looked yummy when I was at Doose's"

"Okay. Don't forget tonight is Friday."

"I hate seeing my parents now even more because there separated."

Later that night Lorelai was getting dresses in her favorite dress and thought it felt a little snug. She didn't worry about it and went to dinner with her parents. Emily opened the door and saw Lorelai and Rory standing there.

"Hi mom, are you going to let us in the house?"

"Lorelai, it looks like your gaining weight. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine I'm just stressed with the new inn and stuff. Can I have a water please?"

"Not a martini?"

"No."

Dinner went good and Lorelai and Rory left and headed back to Stars Hollow.

"Hey I'm going to drop you off at the house and I will be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head."

"Oh, should I wait up?"

"No."

Lorelai dropped Rory off at the house and headed to Woodbridge to get a test at the drugstore She been feeling weird for a couple of days and then she notices she didn't get her period last month. She went into the drugstore bathroom and took the test and waited 3 minutes. The strip was pink. She was pregnant with Luke's baby. What was she going to do now?

Luke took Rory's phone call as a sign to come home so he packed up his stuff and told Liz if he needed anything to give him a call. He drove all day and reached Stars Hollow. First thing Luke wanted to do was see Lorelai and talk to her so he walked over to her house and Rory answered.

"Hi Rory, is your mom home?"

"No, she dropped me off and went somewhere which is strange because we go everywhere together."

"Ok, when she gets home tell her to come see me."

"Will do, It's nice having you back."

Luke walked back to the diner and saw Lorelai sitting outside the diner.

"Lorelai, hi"

"Oh, hi Luke."

Luke saw that she was crying and looked unhappy.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy that I'm back. I can take you out on an official date now"

"Can I talk to you in your apartment? It's urgent."

"Ok, nothing's wrong is there?"

"I just need to talk to you."

Lorelai and Luke walked upstairs and Lorelai started talking about apples and how her dress didn't fit anymore and it didn't occur to her about that night during the test run.

"I enjoyed that night."

"Me too."

She went on about how Rory is upset about us and then spoke about her period being late and she went to a drugstore.

"I'm pregnant Luke. It's yours"

Luke looked like a ghost and wanted to throw up. He'd always been so careful and that one night.

"Are…Are you sure?"

"Yes, look I took 3 of them just to make sure. I don't know what to do."

"Keep it and we will raise it together. "

"What? I only have 2 rooms at my house and you have your apartment. Where do we put everything?"

"Up here, I have enough space to.."

"I know this wasn't planned but I'm nervous."

"How do you think I feel? I 'm sweating over here."

We will take this one step at a time. I have to tell Rory. I really don't want to tell her"

"You have to Lorelai, Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I can do it myself. She was afraid of something happening with you and me."

"Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went. This was meant to be Lorelai. I want to be with you."

" I know but it could have waited a bit longer. I just started my inn and it's running at full capacity."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"See me or hear from me."


	3. Rory knows and runs to Emily and Richard

This is the third chapter for History Repeats Itself.

If anyone was wondering this story takes place in the 5th season and beyond. I think I might have April come in the story but I haven't decided yet.

The town knows and Rory finds out.

Lorelai left Luke's apartment and went straight home. She had to talk to Rory. She reached home and Rory was sitting on the step waiting for her.

Rory saw Lorelai and went up to her "Luke was looking for you, did he find you?"

"Yes, I have to talk to you. It's important."

"What's wrong is everything okay with Luke? I know you been acting strange, like tonight you just run off and leave me here not knowing where you are going."

"I know, I had a grown-up problem that I needed to fix."

"What problem?"

"Can we talk about this inside please?"

Lorelai and Rory walk inside the Crap Shack and Lorelai thinking that in 9 months things will change._ Oh boy. What did I get myself into again?_ Lorelai thought.

"So what problem did you need to take cake of tonight?"

"I'm pregnant Rory. It's Luke's. I just want you to know that this does not change anything between you and me. Luke will be around more and you will have a half-sister or brother. I just don't want you to be mad at me or Luke."

Rory just sat there speechless and then went out the door and headed for Luke's apartment.

As Rory was heading towards Luke's Lorelai called him to let him know that she was on her way. As she was talking to Luke Rory came in and was talking.

"How could you do this Luke?"

"Rory let me explain. I know you're mad at me and your mom but it was a night your mom and I will never forget. I love your mom and I always will. We are connected now. I am not going to run like Chris did with you. I know that is your worst fear. Please don't be mad at me or your mom."

Rory still mad takes a cab to Richard and Emily's and stays the night.

Lorelai wakes up the next morning and goes to the bathroom to throw up. _I hated this part last time. _She takes a shower and gets dressed and goes to wake Rory up.

"Rory, it's time to get up. I have coffee for you."

When Rory didn't answer Lorelai opened Rory's bedroom door and discovered her bed empty. She wasn't surprised but wondered where she is. Lorelai headed to Luke's and led him upstairs to talk with him.

"I woke up this morning and Rory was gone. Do you think we made a mistake?"

"What! No, I love you Lorelai. I have for 8 years now."

"I just hope that she will forgive me."

Luke went over to Lorelai and comforted her while she was crying; He led her over to the bed where he stayed with her while she cried. A few hours later Lorelai woke up and saw that she was in Luke's apartment in Luke's bed with Luke. She had to get up and get to work but Luke had his arm around her. She tried to move his arm but didn't budge. So Lorelai kissed him real hard and with tongue. That woke Luke up.

"What was that? I liked it. I thought I felt tongue."

"You did. I just needed to wake you up and this was the funniest."

"I need a shower. Do you want to join me?"

Sure. I would love to join you. Lorelai said as Luke removed his flannel shirt and undershirt. Lorelai never knew how buff Luke was until that night. She always wondered what was under that flannel. She watched him take off his jeans and boxers and get in the shower.

"I thought you were joining me in the shower. I would hate to shower alone."

Lorelai undressed and stepped into the shower with Luke. Lorelai could tell that Luke was hard already and wanted to have sex but Lorelai wanted to play a game. Lorelai bent down and licked his length and rubbed her boobs against his balls. Luke moaned at the contact and pulled Lorelai up when he could suck on her breasts. Lorelai kissed him hard while Luke plunged his finger into her clit. He could hear her moaning.

"I need you now, Luke. I want you to make love to me right now."

So he did. He leaned her against the wall of the shower and plunged right into her. His cock moving in and out. He fit perfectly in her. He couldn't believe she was pregnant. He remained in her and climaxed. He pulled out of her and turned off the shower.

"I think we got dirtier in our shower than clean." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I loved it. I need to get back down to the diner. Are you going to be okay?"

"I am. Thanks. I don't think we should get married. That's not what I meant. I mean I know I am pregnant and I don't want to get married for the sake of the baby."

"Ok, I agree. I want you and Rory on good terms."

"So do I. I wonder where she went. I hope she went back to her dorm."

While Lorelai and Luke were having fun in the shower. Rory headed to her grandparents because she felt it was one place that Lorelai would not look for her. Rory got out of her car and rang the doorbell

"Rory? What are you doing here? Why are you not at your dorm?"

"I had a fight with mom. It's a long one and I'm sure she doesn't want me telling you the story. Something happened to mom and I don't like it. I ran away and I was hoping I could stay here. I would go back to my dorm but I know that mom will look for me there. At least she won't look here."

"Is everything okay at home? Is Lorelai okay?"

"Yes. Everything is good. I just couldn't deal with it."

"Okay, your room is upstairs already for you." Emily said

"Thanks see you in the morning."

As soon as Rory went upstairs Emily called Lorelai.

"Hello."

"Lorelai? Are you ok?"

"Mom? Yes I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Rory came here this afternoon saying you had a fight."

"Great, I thought she went back to her dorm instead. Did she tell you anything?"

"No, she told us that you wouldn't like it if she told us. Is there something I should know?"

"I will tell you on Friday."

"That's a week away."

"Bye mom. See you on Friday."

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai hung up the phone wishing she could turn back the clock. She got up and got dressed and headed down into the diner only she used the back way out and came in the front.

Luke saw her come in and saw that she was tired.

"Hey, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap."

"I was just up there taking a nap. I want to get home. I want coffee."

"Sorry, no."

"What! Really! What about decaf? Can I have decaf?"

"No, caffeine is bad for-"

Lorelai put her hand over his mouth as he was about to say baby.

"I don't want people to know yet. I doubt they know we are dating."

"We are not dating yet. I want to take you out tonight."

"What! Sure. What time?"

"7:00pm. Dress fancy. I want to rip it off you tonight. I want a repeat of what we did in the shower."

"Only if you behave."

"I will if you will."

Lorelai left the diner happier than when she went in. She took a bubble bath and shaved her legs for her date with Luke tonight. She was looking forward to tonight's date. Her and Luke's first date. She thought they had sex 3 times before their first date. They were having a baby before their first date. That doesn't happen very often. Luke went to pick her up at 7:00 and of course she wasn't ready yet. At 7:15 they left Lorelai's house for Sniffy's Tavern.

"This is very Prancing Pony."

"Huh? Is that another movie reference that I won't get?"

"Yes, It's from Lord of the Rings. Do we wait or-"

Before she finished speaking Luke led her to a reserved table.

"Wow. I feel special. So do did you have whack to get this table."

"No one, I've filled my whacking quota for the week. Dirty?"

"Very, I'm impressed."

"I come here 3-4 times a week. This is my Luke's."

"I never notice that you are gone. When do you go?"

"On nights when Caesar closes. I have a night to myself. But not tonight."

"So what shall I order?"

"Don't bother. They will just bring something else out. I've been here enough times."

Luke and Lorelai were enjoying their first date and they both knew that they were made for each other. Luke showed Lorelai the horoscope that she gave him that first time they met.

"Lorelai, I just want you to know that I'm in I'm all in baby included."

"I am too."

Luke drove Lorelai back to his apartment and led her upstairs.

"I really want to make love to you right now."

"Ok, what's stopping you?"

"This." Luke said putting his hands on her stomach.

"It's nothing but a small grape right now. You won't hurt it. No matter how well-endowed you are." Lorelai said while smiling.

"Ok then." Luke said while leading her to the bed. Luke took her jacket off and her shirt soon followed. "Strapless? You were going strapless all night?"

"Yes. Just wait to see what else I have on."

Luke unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs until she stepped out of them. "Are those the?"

"Yes, I thought they would be special for tonight."

"Well they are." Luke said while pulling the thong down over her legs.

"Now this feels so wrong. I'm just about naked and you are here fully dressed. Let's change that shall we."

Lorelai started to unbutton his shirt but she ended up pulling it over his head. Lorelai was staring at Luke's bare chest. "This my friend is so sexy. I wish you could work like this. I'd jump you every day."

"Don't you do that already?"

I guess I do. Lorelai said unbuttoning his jeans and sliding his jeans and boxers along with it. His cock popped up instantly. "I don't have to ask you if you are ready or not."

"I've been ready ever since we left Sniffy's."

"Well then take me now."


End file.
